villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice)
The Queen of Hearts is the insane and tyrannical ruler of Wonderland as well as the representation of Alice's madness and the main villain of American McGee's Alice. History American McGee's Alice After Alice's descent into madness, the Queen of Hearts took over Wonderland as it became distorted and warped (being a creation of Alice's imagination and therefore her mind). During her therapy sessions at the asylum with Dr. Wilson, he wrote that Alice refused to describe anything about the Queen other than her name. However the White Rabbit brought Alice back to Wonderland, since she was the only person capable of defeating the Queen of Hearts. As she journeyed through what had become of Wonderland, Alice eventually discovered that the only thing that could restore the world to normal was the Queen's demise. After managing to get the Jabberwock's Eye Staff and leading her Wonderland allies in a siege on Queensland, Alice used the staff to enter the Queen of Heart's palace. As she came to the entrance of the Queen's throne room, the Cheshire Cat attempted to tell her the truth about the Queen of Hearts, that she was an incarnation of her insanity. However the queen killed him before he could and Alice entered the throne room to find her enemy waiting for her in a twisted form with a body made mostly of tentacles. After defeating this incarnation of the queen, it turned out that this being was nothing more than a puppet for a far more twisted creature, the Queen's true form or Alice's madness in a metaphysical form. This creature told Alice that she was the true ruler of this place and that if she did not leave, the Queen would break her down until there was nothing left of her. Alice realized that the Queen of Hearts was the incarnation of her madness and that they both could not exist together and it was because of her insanity that Wonderland had become what it was. With this knowledge, she destroyed the Queen of Hearts simultaneously saving Wonderland and restoring her sanity. Alice: Madness Returns Pris found Alice a place at the Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth, where she received therapy from Dr. Bumby. However, this only encouraged Alice's guilt surrounding her family's death to return, which allowed the Red Queen to revive, among other things. Although much diminished, the Queen of Hearts was no longer dead, and still held a tenuous grasp on her Domain of Queensland. Unable to regain control of Wonderland, and still very weak, she is enraged that Alice has allowed the Dollmaker to claim authority over Wonderland in her stead, and wants fiercely to be left alone. However, based on Caterpillar's advice Alice is determined to get the Queen's help in stopping the Infernal Train, and forces her way through Queensland despite all of the Queen's attempts to stop her. When Alice finally reaches the throne of the Queen, the Queen complains of her lost rule, but offers Alice truth as to how she may stop the desolation of her mind and gives her clues as to who could benefit from her insanity. At this, Alice comes back to reality, and realizes that it is Bumby who is making her forget the truth. When Alice finally makes it aboard the Infernal Train, she finds that the Queen is one of the passengers. The Queen reveals that the noise Alice heard the night of the first was not "Lizzie talking in her sleep", which makes Alice understand that Bumby raped her sister. As Alice leaves, the Queen commands Alice to make her survival mean something, or they are all doomed. Personality The Queen of Hearts is ruthless and cruel and clearly seeks to keep things the way they are. She does whatever she can to keep Alice from saving Wonderland and has no regard for any of the inhabitants, doing nothing to stop the chaos enveloping the world. The Queen usually relies on her minions to keep all under her rulership. Her true form seems attached to Wonderland itself, making her seem like a parasite, infecting everything. However, in Madness Returns it is suggested that she is not purely evil, merely wanting to be left alone. After the Dollmaker invades Wonderland, she willingly assists Alice in defeating him, and even gives her hints on his true identity. Abilities In her first form, the Queen of Hearts is able to lash out with her tentacles, fire energy rays, and use telekinetic attacks. In her true form, she could use a variety of attacks such as breathing fire from the Jabberwock head in place of her hand, unleashing a powerful shriek from the mouth on her chest, and firing rays of energy. Trivia *The Queen of Hearts design was originally going to be like her more classic appearance, but apparently robotic since gears could be seen in her mouth. *The Queen of Hearts is incorrectly referred to as the Red Queen a number of times, but the two have been thought of as the same character many times throughout the history of the Alice in Wonderland franchise. Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Queen of Hearts (American McGee's Alice) Category:Living Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Whip Users Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Thought-Forms Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Demon Category:Revived Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Revived Villains Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains